Twin Destructor
Twin Destructor is a Bakugan Battle Gear used by Spectra Phantom in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description The Twin Destructor Battle Gear is a pair of cannons that deliver attacks through vulcan laser blasters. Twin Destructor traps its opponents and gives no escape to its enemies. When it attaches to Helios MK2, it replaces his mechanical wings with a dual cannon machine guns. It is the first Battle Gear to appear in the Anime. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Twin Destructor is very powerful in the anime and it adds 100 Gs to the Bakugan that it is attached to. When Spectra unveiled his creation, Hydron thought it was just a catchy upgrade, but Professor Clay knew it was deadly. In Episode 44, it appeared to have been destroyed by Helix Dragonoid, because Helix Dragonoid cracked the barrels, but it later reappeared in the series. In Episode 51, however, Twin Destructor appeared again when the Brawlers were fighting the Alternative. However, it was quickly replaced with the Battle Gear, Zukanator. It was stated by Spectra that Zukanator is more powerful than Twin Destructor. ; Ability Cards * Twin Destructor (Dual Devastator): Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level, and adds 200 Gs to Twin Destructor * Twin Destructor Level 2: Adds 200 Gs to Twin Destructor. * Twin Destructor Level 3: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Twin Destructor. * Twin Destructor Level 4: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Twin Destructor. * Twin Destructor Level 5: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Twin Destructor. * Twin Destructor Level 6: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Twin Destructor. * Twin Destructor Level 7: Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Twin Destructor. * Twin Destructor Level 8: Transfers 800 Gs from the opponent to Twin Destructor. * Twin Destructor Level 9: Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Twin Destructor. * Twin Destructor Level 10: Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Twin Destructor. Game Its Gold form has 90 Gs. Its Copper form has 100 Gs. Its Silver form has 100 Gs. Twin Destructor doesn't fit well with some Bakugan because of the position of their head, like Akwimos and Helix Dragonoid. ; Reference Cards * Pyrus: Flip a coin until you flip tails. Your Bakugan gets +50 G-power for each heads you flipped. * Ventus: +100 G-Power if you have fewer Bakugan in your used pile than your enemy. Gallery Anime File:Twin destructor closed anime.jpg| Twin Destructor in Gear Form (closed) File:Helios mk2 twin destructor.jpg| Twin Destructor attached to Helios MK2 in Ball Form File:Picture_8.png|Twin Destructor attached to Helios MK2 in Bakugan Form File:Helios mk2 and twin destructor real form.jpg| Twin Destructor and Helios MK2 Heliosmkiixtdx.jpg|Helios MK2 equipped with Twin Destructor in Bakugan form Game BK_CD_Twin_Destructor.jpg|Twin Destructor at Bakugan.com File:!BkR_(hg!Wk~$(KGrHqMH-DMEs71t!jDkBLW60ESTDQ~~_12.jpg|Twin Destructor and Pyrus Dharak hlxg.jpg|Twin Destructor equiped to Helix Dragonoid T1XKRuXbXyXXXz0AZY 030317 jpg 310x310.jpg|Darkus Avior equiped with Twin Destructor File:Avior_Twin_Destructor.jpg|Subterra Avior with Gold Twin Destructor File:Golden_Twin_Destructor.jpg|Flip Battle Gear Gold Twin Destructor yhst-50521703093476_2095_497219001.jpg|Twin Destructor's reference card File:IMG 3982.jpg File:IMG 3963.jpg|Prototype Twin Destructor Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear Category:Season 3 Bakugan